Castiel's Rise from his own Perdition
by byakuyasbastardson
Summary: Six months after Casitel takes the Angel Tablet and goes into hiding in the back country of Oregon, he encounter a young girl named Jazmyne while trying to hitch a ride. Unbeknownst to him this random encounter will change her life and soon Castiel finds himself fleeing his angelic siblings while dueling with demons all in the hopes of regaining some of the honor he has lost.


Cas' Rise From His Own Perdition

Chapter 1

It has been nearly six months since Castiel had left Dean behind and went into hiding with the Angel Tablet. He had traveled by bus up to the remote mountains of Washington State. Once there he found an old abandoned cottage to hunker down in until he could think of his next move. From spending so much time hunting with the Winchester's, he figured the best thing to do would be to get some cash and change clothes. He realized that in order to do this, he would have to steal it. He hated the idea as it was another law of God he would have to break. He contemplated over how to steal the things he needed and decided the best would be to use his angelic powers for this one last time.

In the small town of Nespelem, it was quiet. The only bank in town was closing up for the day. The manager started to close and lock the vault when suddenly all around him was a blinding light. He became overwhelmed and collapsed onto the floor, only to be awakened by a blinding light flashing in and out of his sight. As his eyes adjusted, he realized the new blinding light came was coming from a flashlight. The Sherriff leaned in and cautiously asked "You alright Jed?"

"Yea I am, thanks Frank" said Jed. "What happened, I saw a light and then I was out." As Jed sat up he noticed that the vault was a mess. Social security boxes were thrown all over the place and the stack of 1.6 million dollars that had been on the table was gone. That was all that was gone. Jed later found out that the local clothing shop was robbed to. The only thing missing was a couple suits and a trench coat.

Back at his cabin, Cas looked over his new positions. He said a quick prayer of forgiveness and hurriedly packed the clothes and money into the duffel bag he had stolen from Dean, that night he vanished. He looked around uneasily; he knew that Naomi and the other angels would know he was now in Washington. They could track his usage of power. He quickly grabbed his bag and the tablet and ran into the woods. Sure enough he saw his heavenly brothers and sisters starting to fly overhead zooming towards the cabin. He ducked into caves that lead through a mountain. He assumed it was an old mining tunnel. When he came out he knew he was near the town of Elmer City. He quickly began to walk down the street, sticking up his thumb as every car went by. Finally an old beaten up truck pulled over and opened the door. A sweet young woman turned to face him as he sat down. "Going into town stranger?" the young women asked.

Cas could not help but notice that she was a very beautiful. Soft jet black hair that was straight. She was of average height and fairly skinny, but excellent posture. She wore jeans with riding boots, a tight shirt with the batman symbol on it and over that was a plaid shirt for warmth. On her head was a simple baseball cap.

"Yes", said Cas; "can you drop me off at the bus depot?"

"Sure" said the woman and they drove off. Around 30 minutes later she applied the brakes and came to a stop. "Hey stranger, we're hear. Hey! Mister, wake up"

"Huh? What? Oh, right." Cas did not realize that he had dozed off. As he got out of the truck and grabbed his bag he thought; "Man, I forgot that this host needs sleep to function." He turned around and said "Before I go may I ask your name?"

The woman blushed slightly and said "Sure. It's Jazmyme. My friends call me Hillary"

"Well thanks Jazmyne, I'm sure God will bless you in some way for this. You've been a great help to me. Bye God bless….Oh by the way I'm Cas." Cas stood back and raised his hand as he watched Jazmyne pull away and drive off further into town. She would never know how much she had truly helped and that she possibly put herself into grave danger. Cas couldn't help but hope that Naomi did not find her. He turned around and looked at the Depot. It was old and battered, but it was functioning. As he strolled in, he noticed that he could easily blend into the surrounding crowd. He looked at the destinations of where to go; he could continue North to Canada, South to Mexico, or back East. He sat at a table looking over where he knew the Winchester's would usually be. He knew where the main focus of heaven would be. He realized there was only one safe place he could possibly be, other than a remote cabin in the woods. That was the only place where Hell had a permanent grasp on the living world, a place where Naomi would never look, nor Crowley, for he hated the place, that place, that city was Sin City. He was going to Las Vegas.

Chapter 2

About five miles up the road, a battered truck pulled into the only Wendy's in a twenty-five mile radius. A medium height, slim, beautiful young woman stepped out and strode in. She ordered her favorite meal, the 9 piece chicken nuggets, with a small drink and fries. She also ordered a frosty because it was an unnaturally warm and she was craving something sweet after helping the man earlier who she couldn't help but find attractive…though he was a little strange with his words and almost seemed to have an angelic glow about him. She brushed that thought away and began to eat. It was early to be eating lunch but she had been starving. She had recently moved from San Diego and was going to stay for about a year. It wasn't because of a college exchange program, she just wanted to live on her own and leave her house behind for a bit. Why Organ, she couldn't really say. The rent was cheap and it was remote, so she thought to take a gamble. It didn't really matter anyway because she had come to love the coolness and the endless trails through the forest that surrounded her.

She continued to eat finishing up her burger and moving on to the frosty when a small group of adults walked into the eatery. She hardly took notice of them until the woman in front turned to the customers and proclaimed in a loud voice; "Who owns the old truck outside?"

Jazmyne looked up and gave them a strange look. She noticed that they were all wearing roughly the same attire. White buttoned up shirts or in the case of the woman a blouse, grey dress pants with a grey jacket. They didn't wear sunglasses and she didn't think they were FBI or any other profession of that kind. So why were they interested in her. Jazmyne timidly extended her hand and said weakly "I'm the owner. Can I help you with something?"

The other woman smiled and walked over to where Jazmyne was sitting and sat herself. Jazmyne noticed that the remaining four went and sat down at tables or stood by the entrances. She then turned her attention to the woman before her and noticed that she was near middle aged, maybe late 30's or early 40's with hard brown eyes and brown hair. She smiled back at Jazmyne and said kindly yet powerfully "Hello, I'm Naomi. I have some questions for you." With that Jazmyne's mind started to race. She started thinking of everything that could possibly get her in trouble. But nothing came, she started to feel scared and just barely breathed out "Are you guys cops?"

Naomi leaned back and casually said "In a way I guess you could say we are." With a smile on her face she continued "We're angels of the lord. Don't be scared child we only have a few simple questions." With that Jazmyne knew they were nuts and she stood up to leave pulling her cell out of her pocket to dial the authorities. Yet, before she could take two steps one of the big burly men was on her and grabbed the phone out of her hand, and crushed it

with his fist. He held her tightly and forced her back into her seat. By this time those around her took notice, some began to pull out their phones while still others began to get up with thoughts of heading towards the door. The manager also took notice and walked over to explain that she didn't want any trouble in her restaurant and ask them to leave. Before she could get a word out, Naomi gave her guards a quick nod and a knife slid out from her sleeve. She stabbed it into the mangers chest piercing the heart. As blood flowed out of the wound Jazmyne screamed and tried to wrestle herself away from the man holding her. She only sat still when she felt the triangular shape of the blade against her neck. All she could do was watch as the men went around slicing and stabbing those around her. She then noticed one disappear and reappear behind the counter where the slaughter continued. She closed her eyes and waited till the sound of the moaning and crying had died down. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized that she was crying, either out of fear or sadness she did not know. She was afraid, that was a guarantee.

"Now, are you going to try and run again?" Naomi asked this time with anger in her voice. Jazmyne opened her eyes and shook her head. "Good, now let's get this over with. We're looking for a man, and we believe that you know where she is."

Jazmyne looked up and weakly said "Who?"

"His name is Castiel, he might go by Cas. Do you know who that is?" Jazmyne nodded. "Where did you meet or see him?"

"He asked for a lift into town." Jazmyne began. "He asked to be dropped off at the bus terminal-"

Naomi cut her off by asking, "Do you know where he was going? Did he say his destination?"

"What? N-no, I did not ask. T-th-this is a small town s-so i-it's not un-uncommon for people to ask to be dropped off there. It's right in the center and everyone knows how to get there."

Naomi looked flustered but a little pleased. She turned to one of her men and said; "Quickly go! Gather up of your brothers and post a guard there day in and day out. I don't want him to escape us this time." She turned back to Jazmyne; "Now, that wasn't so hard was it child." She handed Jazmyne a napkin, "Here, dry your eyes, don't be scared. This will be quick."

Fear griped Jazmyne again and she stammered; "Wait, what will be qui-" She felt the knife come to her neck again and she could not help but start to cry again and plead for her life. "P-p-please!" she cried, "Don't kill me, p-please have mercy, I gave you all I k-know. Y-you're a-angels. I-I thought you guys were to p-pro-protect humans n-not s-slaughter them."

She felt the blade press harder against her neck and she knew this was it. She would be dead, without saying goodbye to her brother, her mother, and her closest friends: Venida, Millz, Michelle; her 'twin', Michael; a boy she had met through Michelle and had become a close friend of hers through all their talks, who was subsequently writing a fan-fic for her. Her world was just going to end like this, at the hands of angels in the middle of a Wendy's so far away from home. With so much of her life unfulfilled. Without losing her virginity, having what it would feel like to be loved like that as a man enters her for the first time, marrying, having kids. All of that to be stolen away in some form of God's "justice". She felt the final tighten of the man's grip, she closed her eyes and then…..nothing. Slowly she opened them and felt the knife fall away from her, and the weight of the man disappear. She looked to her left and saw the man slum against a table with one of the strange blades sticking out of his back perfect where his heart would be. Suddenly the room was filled with ten other people all dressed in black. Naomi whirled around sizing up her surroundings. Then a voice from the corner said in a British accent; "Hello Darling."

Chapter 3

"CROWLEY!" Naomi yelled, "Why are you here?"

With a grin Crowley walked closer stepping over the body of an elderly woman whose neck had been slit from ear to ear, blood was still slightly flowing out of the wound and soaking into the carpet. He came behind and placed his hands on Jazmyne's shoulders. "Making a withdrawal", he said slightly. "I'm taking her with me, and if you were smart you'd leave quickly and go after that annoying brother of yours." He let go of Jazmyne and had her pulled up to her feet. She did not understand what was happening, whether she should be afraid or thankful that these mysterious black clad people appeared and rescued her form these so called angels. As they lead her to the door Crowley stopped and turned back to Naomi. "By the way love, you won't find him at the depot. He has already left and I know where."

Naomi glared as they walked away and cured in Enochian; "AMMA NONCI."1

Crowley laughed and with that he walked out with the comment "That's what you get when Angels and Demons play."

"Demons?" Jazmyne thought, "Am I being taken by demons? Will they possess me like in those movies?" Crowley noticed her fear and seemed to read her mind. He told her not to worry that that was not in their immediate plans. She was just insurance for their cause. With that they drove to a small private runway and took off towards Las Vegas which to her was unknown.

Thirty minutes earlier and 5 miles south Castiel was sitting in the terminal of the bus depot. He had been staring out the window when he saw them pass over heading north. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his brothers and sisters had not noticed him, but they were damn close. He stood and looked around the room. Nothing seemed that suspicious, some couples sitting at tables talking or dozing on chairs, an old man reading the newspaper, a few kids playing on Gameboys or listening to music on their Ipods, and one person in the corner who had not moved since he had walked in and taken that seat. He had started to read but hadn't turned a page. Cas thought he must have fallen asleep. He decided to cross over to the window and once he got there he asked for the first bus headed towards Las Vegas. The lady behind the window looked him up and down, frowned as if in disbelief that someone so road ridden as him would really go there, but she made no comment. She told him that the only way for that to be possible was to travel to Seattle and then form there he could take a plane or a bus to Las Vegas. Crowley thought for a second and then asked for both bundles. She gave him a weird looked, shrugged and finally said; "Ok that will be $1550." Cas was a little shocked by the price but handed over the cash. As he walked back to his seat he checked the watch he had stolen. "One and a half hours", he thought. "Then I'll be on my way."

When it came to be fifteen minutes before the bus left he grabbed his bag and stood for loading had begun. As he stood he noticed the man in the corner pull out a phone, open it and a minute later close it. He looked out the window and so did Cas. Just then a couple black SUVs pulled up and men in black suits got out. Cas didn't have to look long to see that they were demons. He realized that the strange man must be one as well and he couldn't tell because his face was covered. Thinking fast Cas walked over to the restroom. Opened the door and entered closing it behind him. He looked up and saw a window just large enough for him to possible squeeze through. He took his fist, wrapped it in paper towels and punched through the glass. He then cleared the rest away and tossed his bag through first. Next he stood back on the toilet and climbed up and through. It was a tight fit and as he worked his way out he felt a sharp pain begin from his chest down part of his side. He finished climbing out and landed on the ground with a grunt. He looked down and cursed aloud for there through his shirt was a line of blood. He lifted his shirt and saw a 4in cut down the side of his breast. There was no time to linger and he was thankful for his healing power. He closed and fastened his coat so as not to draw question and headed around back to bus. He slipped in line after the security check point and gave his ticket to the driver. With that he climbed on board and took a seat at the back of the transit bus. As he sat down he could breathe a little easier knowing he was on the bus. He saw the men in the terminal holding FBI badges and asking questions. They then quickly headed for the bathroom and entered. By this time the bus had filled and pulled away heading toward the highway. He could just barely see them run out and look as the bus turned a bend and entered the highway heading south towards Seattle. With that Cas slumped back and closed his eyes, he knew they would follow and thus he had to make his decision on bus or plane. He was still sure none would follow him into Las Vegas where demons, creatures, and humans ran free. And he knew the demons would not give him much trouble if he was smart and stayed away from the big casinos.

Chapter 4

Three and a half hours later Castiel found himself looking up at the towering sky scrapers that was downtown Seattle. Thirty minutes later he heard the driver announcing their arrival at Seattle International Airport. When the bus came to a standstill, Cas filed out grab his bag and stood on the curb looking out at terminal signs. His airline was U.S. Airways which was in Terminal 2 so he entered and began to walk. Once he arrived at check in he gave his bags over to the clerk. He did not like the idea of having all his belongings including his dagger being put away in the bottom of the airline. His only consolation was the fact that the angel tablet was made of stone so he could hid it in the folds of his coat. He passed through security without much trouble. It took him a while due to him not knowing what to do. When he got to the gate it was only a short wait till he was allowed to board. When he sat down he realized that he had butterflies on his stomach. He found himself not enjoying the idea of putting his life in a human's hands when it came to flying. As the plane took off and reached altitude he realized that it his initial fear was starting to subside. He took the opportunity to look out the window. He found it blissful to be looking down over the land, he greatly enjoyed flying and this was close enough. He saw angels and demons alike fly past off in the distance. He felt secure knowing that they could not see him and would not expect to look at a plane flying for they were a common occurrence in the world.

Soon enough his eyes widened at the sight before him. It had become night and the city of Las Vegas stretch out over the land. The lights of the casinos were flickering, blinking, a thousand different messages screaming out to a hundreds of thousands of people. Over the largest of the casinos were black circles of smoke. Only he could see them for they were the watchers for the crossroad demons that built this place. When he landed he knew it was not smart to rent a car or take a cab. He had a feeling that demons would have informants planted in these areas. Instead he went to the long term parking and chose a simple Honda Accord. Through watching Dean he had learned how to pick a lock and hotwire a car, so it was not long until he was revving the engine and driving out onto the roads. He knew to stay off the strip, or at least out of the big casinos. He could breathe easy has he had finally made it to Las Vegas.

His place of refuge was the Santé Fe station. It's in a group of three other casinos spread out throughout the city. It was off the strip and a lot smaller than the others. Cas felt it was the perfect place to hold up, for now. He got his key at the door and took the short walk to the elevator, where he travelled to the third floor. He walked down the hallway until he came to his door. He was in room 316. He grunted for it seemed almost poetic to be in a room with that number. Once inside Castiel placed his bag on the bed and unzipped the top pocket. Inside were all he needed for protection. He placed a crucifix on top of the television, placed salt along the door and window. He took paint and placed devil traps under his bed, and under the movable carpets. He took papers with drawings of angel and devil avoidance symbols and taped them to the walls so neither could look in. He walked over to his night stand and placed a bottle of holy water on it, he also went into the bathroom and filled the coffee pot with water and dropped a rosary into it to make holy water. Next he placed his spare angel sword in the bathroom so he would have one ready if he was attacked while in there...after all his vessel did need to be cleaned. He took what money he wouldn't need at that time and placed it in the safe that was in the closet. As for the angel tablet he would need to find a much better hiding place for it. That was his next goal; find a good place that only he would know.

Chapter 5

On the other side of town along the strip, stood The King of Las Vegas: Caesars' Palace, and up in the presidential suite stood the King of Hell. Crowley was looking out over the city with a phone in his right hand pressed up to his check and a glass of bourbon in his left. He was speaking quietly but he seemed pleased with what he was hearing. After a few minutes he hung up and turned around to face the room. In front of him was a desk and sitting in a comfortable chair across form him was a pretty young woman. Around him were guards posted at the doors. The suit itself spanned three rooms. The office he was currently in with its mahogany wood desk, lavish couches and chairs for conferences, and some exquisite paintings hung on the walls. The bedroom which had a king bed in the center covered in silken sheets and pillows, leopard and bear skin rungs were laid across the floor and there was even an armor stand with replica Roman armor and a golden wreath crown laid atop of it. Then there was social room with its 78 inch plasma screen with profound audio set up and surround sound, three couches situated in a way for optimal viewing, a grand piano sat in the corner on a raise platform, there was a very large bar filled with some of the finest liquors, wines, and champagnes. In front of the floor to ceiling bay windows was a rather large hot tub sunken into the floor. When they had entered this suite Crowley could only stand and smile as he muttered to himself; "It's great to be King."

Now that his business call was over he could turn his attention to his guest of honor. She had obeyed every command given and had not asked any questions. She had closed in on herself and seemed to have accepted her current fate. Crowley sat down in his chair and stared at her for a few minutes. After the pause he took a sip form his cup and softly said "Ok love. Do you know where you are? Oh, and your name is Jazmyme, right?" Jazmyne nodded to both questions. She was afraid and thought it was best not to speak unless she absolutely had to. Crowley noticed that so he tried to reassure her. "Look darling, I'm not here to hurt you. In quite honesty I could not really give a damn about you, but alas you were of interest to my enemy…and that I cannot over look." He looked at one of his aids and said "Get the lass a drink or something why don't you. She's had a troubling experience." The aid nodded and went to procure a warm beverage for her. Crowley then turned back to Jazmyne and continued. "Like I said, I don't want to hurt you. But if I don't get what I want then sometimes things happen."

Jazmyne stared at him and coldly said; "What are you some sort of demon mob boss?"

Crowley smiled and calmly replied; "No. I'm a business man who happens to be the King of Hell."

"King of Hell", Jazmyne asked, "So you are Satan?"

"What? No I am not that self-righteous boy with daddy angels.", Crowley growled. "I reign over hell after he got himself locked away by that Angel you helped and his…it doesn't matter, long story love not for you to know."

"So what do I need to know then?"

"What you need to know is that you are a guest of mine for now. Unless I don't get what I want."

"And what is it you want?"

"That does not concern you girl, all you need to know is that we are here because we know that the angel is here. And you'll help me by persuading him, for he does love humans a lot."

The aid had no returned and handed Jazmyne the cup of hot coco. She took a sip and could not help but be impressed with how perfect the mixture was. She set the cup on the desk and stared at Crowley, going over what she should ask next. "So…" she began, "This angel is the man I gave a ride to, Castiel?"

"Yes." Crowley answered. Jazmyne took another sip from her drink and to her surprise it seemed to make perfect sense after what had happened. Suddenly Crowley stood up and said "Now, I must be going, I have some other important business to attend to."

He started walking towards the door but then stopped as if remembering. "Oh don't bother trying to run, you won't get far and if you do well I'd hate to see what happens. Well actually I wouldn't." With that he snapped his fingers and two females entered caring a garment bag and shoe box. They opened them and placed forth a beautiful black dress with gold embroidery. It had one strap that ran over the left shoulder and came across the breasts before connecting to the rest of the material that ran down to just above the ankles. It was form fitting but still presented excellent movement and was breathable. The shoes were also black heels that when put on were surprisingly comfortable and easy to walk in. Crowley looked at her and said; "I said you were a guest, so feel free to walk around this resort and use it to your likes. But you will have company the entire time. Gamble if you like, or hit up a club, do as you like for I ensure it will be for your own good if you don't try anything." With that he left being closely followed by his aids and guards.

Jazmyne was left alone in the office to look over the dress. Her hands slid over the smooth soft fabric and she couldn't help but begin to cry. She was a prisoner no matter how you looked at it and these were the worst people to be around. All she could do was to sit there holding the dress in her hands.

Chapter 6

When Jazmyne finally wiped the tears away she got and walked into the bedroom. She laid the dress on the bed and walked to the door, which she then closed. She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water heated up she began to strip. First her shirt and then she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, she tossed both aside into a corner. She bent her arms around behind her and fumbled with the catch to her bra. Usually this would not be as difficult, but because of what happened her hands were still trembling. When she got the clasp free she let her bra fall away to the ground, and let gravity bring her breasts down slightly to their natural position. She slowly slid her hand into the water and noticed it was the right temperature for her liking. She then went and removed her socks and underwear. She stood for a couple minutes naked in front of the mirror with her hair down flowing over her shoulders down the front. She looked herself up and down running her hands over certain areas of her arms, legs, torso, breasts, and other areas of her slender body. She turned slightly to get a better look at her back. She then entered the shower and let the warm water flow down her body. She let it warm her and it felt extravagant for it brought a great comfort to her, as if she was being kissed by small lips all over her body. She eventually sat down and began to think. As the water continued to flow she was lost in her thoughts about how she could possibly get away. She knew there were guards at every entrance. She knew they had eyes above the city and she was certain they were even in the sewers if she had the courage to enter there. Even if she did it would probably next to impossible. She thought about possibly flirting with someone down in the casino and see if they would take her to their hotel if it was a different one and then maybe she would be able to escape. But that was a risk too, using her beauty and promiscuity to trick a man, a stranger at that, to take her out. She could not predict their actions. They could just easily grab her when she tries to leave and pull her into an ally way. She shuddered at that thought and erased it from her mind.

She slid back against the far wall of the shower stretched her legs out in front of her. She desperately wanted to relax herself in any way possible, so much that she contemplated things she'd never done. She slid her hand down to in between her legs. She could feel the temptation slowly building up in her stomach and moving up towards her head and felt slight warmth began to radiate form between her, but she resisted her urge. "No, I won't" she told herself. She had to figure out a way to fix or better the situation she was in. She sat up straight and slowly got to her feet. She found fresh soap on the shelf next to her and began to rub it over her. Once she had rinsed that off she applied shampoo and conditioner to her hair. When all the suds had been rinsed off her she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She dried herself mostly and then wrapped one around her head to aid in drying her hair. She got out and grabbed a robe, which she draped around her and tied. She picked up the hair dryer and began to let it blow over her head as she brushed her hair out. 100 strokes and she finished. Her hair fell down long, straight, and soft. She placed the dryer back in its socket and went back into the bedroom. She stood over the dress looking at it, as much as she despised and feared Crowley she had to admit he had excellent taste, the dress was really beautiful. She removed her robe and noticed a suitcase lying on the bag. She opened it and found that it was filled with various clothes of her. From blouses to undergarments, and T-shirts to pants, she picked out a pair of underwear and a strapless bra. As she put them, she had an epiphany, it finally clicked what Crowley must have meant about he had business to attend to. He must have sent Castiel a message telling him to come to this place to talk….or maybe it was an ambush. Either way this dress lying on her bed would indeed help her. She went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Inside was a notepad with pen and like all hotels, the bible. She took out the pad and scribed; _Castiel, it's me Jazmyne. Crowley has taken me captive and plans to use me as insurance that you will give him something. Please help me Cas, you're my only hope. _With that she tore out the page and folded it. All she had to do was now walk the gambling hall and pray that she ran into him. She crossed back over to the dress and pulled it on. To her surprise it was a perfect fit and as she admired herself in the mirror she could not help but notice how well it accentuated her curves. She sat down and began to apply makeup and powder. If she was going to go out in this dress she might as well make it look extravagant. When she was finished she slid into the heels which were also a perfect fit and walked out of the room. She went over to the guard by the door and told him she had decided to take Crowley up on his offer and walk the hall. The man just smirked and pulled out a briefcase from the closet next to the door. "I don't know why the boss is wasting time on you, a petty human." He said. "If it were me, your corpse would be decaying right now with the rest of those meat sacks back in that restaurant."

Jazmyne just looked away; it was all she could really do.

"This is the money you can use", the guard continued to say. "He doesn't care if you lose it because it all goes back to him anyways but if you win then you only get to keep the winnings." With that he opened the door and followed her to the elevator. When they entered and began to descend, the only reassurance Jazmyne had was the folded up note that was resting inside against her breast. She had to find him or else she knew her life would be forfeit to the fate that Hell would decide for her. It wasn't long until she heard the ding and the doors opened up into a vast hall. On a quick look it had to have at least 10,000 slots just in eye sight. Tons of Poker tables, Blackjack, Roulette, War, and the most crowded ones were the Craps tables. She took a breath and walked out into the sea of tourists, businessmen, and locals all trying to hit it big. She heard the doors shut behind her and knew that it was now or never.

Chapter 7

In his room Cas was sitting on his bed, wondering what to do. He did not feel like watching television. He kept looking around his room and every time his eyes fell onto the pile of cash that was visible form opening in the bag. He had to admit that he was very curious to try out this whole gambling thing that drove humans mad. He mulled it over and finally got up and grabbed a stack. The ring around it told him it was a stack worth 10k. He made sure his demon prevention set up was all set and then left his room. He rode down the elevator and entered the small hall. He did not have coin, so slots were out of the picture. But he could play the table games. He walked around and spied an open seat at a table. He sat down and noticed that the game was called Blackjack. He knew what it was roughly. He'd seen Dean play it many times before in bars or at the small casino halls they had stopped in every now and then. He dropped 200 down on the table and waited for his cards. He knew the goal was to reach 21 or have a hand that beat the dealers. He knew that each card's value was what was printed on it and that face cards were worth ten, while an Ace was worth 1 or 11. Besides that he was lost. He did not know of a strategy. He had wondered why Dean would sometimes stay on a 13 and the dealer would turn over a 15 but only to bust on the next card. When he was dealt his cards he looked at them. He had a 9 and a 2. From what he had seen, when dealt an 11 total you "doubled down". Putting another bet equal to your first. You get one card and hope for it to be a 10 or face. The dealer placed it face down and continued going through the turns. When it came to the dealer he flipped up a 4 and a 5 equaling 9. He hit and got a 6 next, now he had 15. Next card was a 4. So Cas needed that 10 to win. When it got to his turn Cas flipped his cards over and sure enough he had hit the 10. Cas had 21 and had won. As the hours started to tick by Cas found himself at what was called a "Hot Table." He didn't seem to be losing. And neither did some of those around him. Cas eventually looked at his watch and realized that he had been at it roughly 4 hours and decided that this would be his last hand. As he won again with Blackjack he collected his money and stood up from the table.

As he turned, a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him away. He looked to see who held him and saw the distorted face of a demon looking right back at him. Cas' first response was to go for his knife but stopped as he noticed the demon did not move and actually placed his hands palms up facing Cas. "What do you want demon?" Cas asked.

"I don't want a fight for one thing. I rather like living." The Demon responded. "I come with a message and that is all."

Cas looked at him suspiciously and after a moment said; "I'll hear it."

"Good." Said the Demon, "The boss Crowley knows you are here and so he decided to come as well. He wants to simply talk man to man. That is all, I don't know why but that is what he said for me to tell you. I swear it."

Cas contemplated these words and then said; "Ok . Where?"

"He's held up in Caesars' Palace, we have a car waiting outside since we all know you won't risk using your angelic powers to teleport there. "

Cas glared and ended the conversation saying; "I will find my own way there, and I'll meet him at 8:30."

"Good then, when you get there present this to the doorman and he will lead you to where Crowley will be." With that he handed Cas a red envelope and teleported back to tell Crowley the news.

Castiel walked back to his room wondering what Crowley could be playing at. It was not like him to be this up front. It was really off for him to actually send someone in his stead. He usually preferred to conduct stuff by himself. "Could the war be that ferocious?" Cas thought; "Could he possibly be in that much danger even here in this city?" As Cas entered his room he placed all of his money and earnings away in the safe. The only money he had was for a taxi to the other casino. He quickly made sure the angel tablet was still safe and hid away. He doubled up on the demon prevention set up he had. He also made sure to make it so demons could not look inside his room. He packed every weapon he could think of that he had, hiding them in the pockets of his coat or strapped to him. If he was going to die, he would put up one hell of a fight. Once he was ready he rode down into the lobby and walked out the front. He hailed a taxi and was off. About an hour later he arrived at the main entrance of Caesars' Palace, he paid the cabbie and walked in. Once inside he turned to the doorman and held out the red envelope. The man took it and studied Cas for a moment before gruffly saying "Follow me." As they walked through the casino a small young woman quickly stepped in front of him and slipped a folded piece of paper into his hands. Then she was gone, lost in the crowd. It had only been for a moment but he felt like he had seen her before. He had gotten a good look at what she was wearing; it was a form fitting black with gold embroidered dress. As he continued to follow his escort he could not shake off the feeling that he knew her. Then he remembered the paper in his hand. He unfolded it and was shocked to see what was written; "_Castiel, it's me Jazmyne. Crowley has taken me captive and plans to use me as insurance that you will give him something. Please help me Cas, you're my only hope._"

Chapter 8

Even though Jazmyne was not close to being happy the upbeat atmosphere of the gambling hall did take an effect on her. She found herself overwhelmed by the sounds people cheering and machines clicking and ringing when someone one. She felt her heart pounding with adrenaline as she walked up to a craps table. When she claimed her spot her escort gave the dealer a stack of bills which were turned into chips. They were placed in front of her and she placed her bet. She had to admit to the dealer that she had no idea what she was really doing. He chuckled and showed her what to do. She couldn't help but think him cute, but as she moved and felt the paper against her she remembered that anyone here could not be trusted. She was given the dice and told to roll. She tossed them against the far wall and a cheer went up from around her. As those people took their winnings she continued to roll until she craped out and the dice moved to the next person. She saw she was doing fairly well, but her mind was elsewhere. She was scanning trying to see if she could spot Cas, if he actually showed up. The table she was at was elevated and offered a commanding view over the hall she was in. As time passed she was getting scared that her theory was wrong or that he could have entered through another hall. She continued to play not really paying attention, which affected her game and when she finally looked at her chips she noticed she was down a little from when she had last checked. She was about to give up hope and cash out and return to the suite and await her fate when she spotted him. He had just entered and was handing something to the man at the door. He then walked off following the man. She knew this was her chance. She cashed out and gave the chips to her guard for safe keeping. She then walked away in the direction she saw Cas going. As she got closer she noticed a crowd and slipped in. Her guard was big enough to see her but ended up stuck a couple people back. About halfway through the crowd she pulled the paper out of her dress. Once it was in her hand she saw him only a couple feet away. She pushed herself in front of him and slipped the paper into her hand. Then the crowd whisked her away and she was standing alone on the other side. She was so happy that she had made contact and knew that she would read her message. This brought on an overwhelming feeling and she finally smiled for the first time since before her abduction. It wasn't long before her guard was beside her again. She turned to him and said "I think I've had enough for now."

With that he led her back to the elevator and began to ride it back up to the suite. While on their way up the elevator stopped several floors short. The doors opened and three men were standing in the hallway. One held the doors open. "What's going on…"she began to say but then she felt a hard thump on the back of her head and everything went dark.

Her body collapsed into one of the men's arms and he picked her up. "Where does the boss want us to take her?" he asked. The original guard stepped out and motioned for them to follow him. He led them down the hallway to a door that opened into a staircase.

"Best not to take the elevator and draw suspicion", he said. They began walking down descending floor after floor until they were under the casino floor. They filed out into the hallway and started walking down it. It was very long and after several twists and turns they found themselves in front of a single door. The man in front reached a hand into is suit jacket and produced a key. He placed the key in the lock and turned. There was a small click and he then turned the handle opening the door. Inside was a table that was raised to a 45 degree angle and facing a one way window. The bed itself was lined with straps and cuffs for the ankles and wrists. Next to it was another smaller table covered towels. On one side was a pile of towels next to it continuing to the other end were various instruments for cutting, slicing, probing, and drilling. On the concrete floor were the unmistakable blood stains from past tortures. The men entered the room and two laid the table flat. The one caring Jazmyne placed her on it and they began to strip the clothes off her. They removed her dress and hung it on a rack for they knew Crowley would want it returned back to him. The heels they placed on the ground next to the dress, as for her undergarments they tore them off and tossed them into a corner. Now that they had her naked unconscious body lying there they took her wrists and ankles and placed them in the metal cuffs. Next they took the straps and placed them over her forehead, across her breasts, across her hips to cover her, and lastly across her knees. They fastened all these to the other side of the table and pulled them tight. They did not want her to be moving too much once it started. As they were walking out the demon that had originally been tasked with the girl couldn't help but say "If only Alastair was still alive. He would greatly enjoy this." With that they left laughing. Down the hall they went, and as they turned a corner a hooded figure went past them heading towards the door.

All four shrank way for this person was Alastair's apprentice at one time, but he was far more cruel than Alastair ever was. He liked to slowly take slices out of his patients. He would put small cuts all over and let them sit and bleed. Or his favorite thing was when he could poke holes into his victims and "connect the dots" by cutting the skin. He knew how to get the most out of his tortures and keep the person alive long after they should have died. In hell it did not matter since they could just be revived, but here on the human world it was a delicate art he was the master of.

As he passed them by he did not even turn to look at them. Instead with a quick motion of his hand he cut each of their hands. The movement was too quick to track and the four did not know what happened. All they knew was that each of their hands were bleeding and in the hooded man's hand was a knife covered in blood. He man brought the knife up to the opening in his hood and a tongue protruded from the darkness and licked the blood off. With that he sauntered off towards what lay waiting for him.

When he entered the room he let out a giggle and a smile. Lying in front of him was a young beauty strapped naked to his table. It had been so long since he had such a prize before him. He knew he was going to savor this for as long as possible. He walked over to her and began to inspect her for where her organs lied in relation to where they would be. He began to feel her skin for the soft spots and pressure points. He felt her jaw and opened her mouth to look in at her teeth. He rubbed his thumb across her lips. He took a pad of paper and traced her form jotting down the precise location of her organs marking the vital ones in red. We then walked over to the table and began to look over his tools. He noticed they were all here, form his favorites ot those that he hardly used. He made sure they were nice and sharp for the sharper the cleaner the cut, which meant he could do more. AS he was setting up he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw that the girl before him was beginning to stir. He walked over to her and placed himself if front of her.

Chapter 9

Jazmyne opened her eyes slowly; everything around her was a blur of fuzzy images and bright lights. Her head hurt and she didn't know why. As she started to get more awake she remembered being in the elevator and then the doors opening to three guys and feeling something hard hit her in the back of the head, and now she was here. She realized that the one behind her must have knocked her out. She tried to move her head to look around but couldn't. She couldn't even move her arms or legs. She only had her eyes. That's when she noticed the feel of metal against her bare back; she realized that she was naked. Terror began to fill her and she tried to squirm against her restraints. From off to her left she heard a soft voice say "There is no point struggling, you cannot escape." Jazmyne looked over and saw a hooded man standing over her. She left out an audible squeak of terror. AS if the man had read her thoughts he said "Do not worry, nothing has happened to you. You are perfectly fine" Then under his breath he muttered "for now." With that he walked back to his table and grabbed a glass of water. He brought it back, undid the strap across her mouth and brought the glass up to her lips. "Here, drink", he said. Jazmyne kept her mouth closed but realized that the glass was filled with water and her throat was a little dry. She parted her lips and let the cool liquid flow down her throat. It was refreshing and it gave her the strength to ask if this man was going to take her away. He laughed out loud and said "No, no my dear. I'm here to have fun when Crowley tells me to."

"What do you mean?" Jazmyne asked?

"Oh yes right, I have not introduced myself he said." With that the man drew back his hood and took his cloak off. He hung it next to where the dress was hanging and then he returned to where she was laying. "My name, my dear, is Josef Mengele. You may know me The Angel of Death form history." Josef continued on to tell her how he was the lead physician at Auschwitz during the Second World War. As he was saying this Jazmyne's eyes grew big and she started to scream in terror. But Josef quickly placed the strap back over her mouth so her scream could not be heard. Not that anyone would come. Josef turned away and said; "Now stay quiet as I finish preparing."

Jazmyne did just that and closed her eyes letting a couple tears roll down her check. She started to believe that her message to Castiel was in vain. That he would not be able to saver her, but unknown to her, he was closer to her than she thought.

Chapter 10

On the other side of the window was a room with two seats. In those two seats staring at each other from across a table were Crowley and Castiel. Castiel was looking around, he was sure he had heard a scream. He didn't know from where but he was positive it had to be close. Clenched in his hand was the note from Jazmyne. He needed to get this through quick so he could go save her. He was not going to let an innocent girl die because of him, not this time he vowed. He turned back his attention to Crowley and growled "What do you want Crowley?"

"What do I want?" Crowley returned, "It's simply really. I just want the Angel Tablet."

"You're not going to get it."

"Cas, Cas why are you being so difficult. I'm a business man and I can be reasonable." Crowley stood up and poured himself another glass of whiskey. He swirled it and took a sip. "Ahhh." He said. "Now Cas, we've worked together before and I think quite well considering what has happened, but let's put that behind us. I can be flexible." He walked back to his side of the table and set his glass down placing both hands on the corners and leaning in. "You can keep the angel tablet, frankly I don't really give a damn about it. What I really want is the damned Demon Tablet those idiot monkeys of yours have hidden away with that damned prophet."

Cas in turn stood up and exclaimed "I would never betray Dean again. You cannot have it!"

With a sigh Crowley turned to look at the window. It had its blinds drawn. "Castiel, why are you being so difficult, I did not want to do this." With that pushed a button and the blinds rose up. Before their eyes was a circular room and in the center was a table and strapped naked to that table was Jazmyne. Next to her was a man holding a scalpel.

"LET HER GO!" Castiel demanded. "She has no part in this."

"Ah but she does, when you entered her truck she became a part of this war. I took her from the angels who were going to kill her, and now she is mine to use. Now how about you go get that tablet for me."

"I will not. Stop this now Crowley, or you will regret it."

"Will I?" Crowley said coolly. He pushed a button next to a microphone and said; "You may precede Josef."

Josef turned to the window and said excitedly; "With pleasure my lord." With that he turned to Jazmyne and placed the edge against her skin. He pressed down slightly and a trickle of blood began to flow. He started to pull it across her ribs. Jazmyne let out an audible scream through her restraints and struggle against them. Josef pulled the blade up and placed it in another area and began to cut. He soon switched to probe and began poking various holes in her or entering the point into her cuts and digging around. Al the while Jazmyne was screaming, but no matter how much pain he inflicted, Josef did it in a way where she would not pass out.\

"Crowley! I said stop this!" Cas was shouting, he was clenching the table so hard that his knuckles were turning whit and his palms were beginning to bleed from the edge. He did not know what to do, he could not give into their demands for that would lose the war and he would have failed and betrayed Dean once again. Could he honestly do that? Cas did not know, nor did he want to. But he also could not just stand there as Jazmyne was being tortured before his eyes. He clenched the desk so tight that it began to crack. Then his grip lessened. He realized what he would have to do. He would have to fight. Even if it killed him, he had to fight to get to her and save her. He knew he couldn't teleport into that room. Crowley would have seen to that since they were so close to each other. Castiel stood up straight and looked Crowley dead in the eye. He had a slight smile displayed and calmly said "You will regret this. Now if I were you I would leave this place and make sure I cannot find you." With that he moved his arms and produced both of his swords and slashed the two nearest men next to him. Next he jumped around the room cutting throats and stabbing every demon in the room in the heart. As their lifeless bodies dropped on by one, Cas could feel the power growing in him, far too long had he been suppressing it. He turned once more to Crowley and said; "You will now know the feel of the full force of heaven rain down upon you, as Michael had when he cast down Lucifer, I too will cast you down, but I will not lock you in a cage. I will kill you. I will hunt you down until you cannot run any more, and I WILL make your death the most painful experience you have had." With that Castile released his full angelic powers, with that Crowley instantly disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Castiel let him go for he had more important matters. He turned around and smashed down the door. He knew that every angelic host would be crashing down on Las Vegas and that was precisely what he wanted. He was going to rid this place of all its demons.

He flew through the corridors until he turned down the hallway with the lone door at the end. There was a trail of blood and bodies behind him everywhere he had turned. He made sure no one had survived. He killed the guard that was put in charge of Jazmyne when she walked the casino. He had cut out his throat. As for the others he had cut them with such ferocity that their heads had been sheared right off. He placed his hand up to the door and gave it a slight push. The door exploded off its hinges and slammed into the far wall at the end of the hallway. This gave Joseph a start for he had no idea what had been happening outside. Next to him, Jazmyne was a bloody mess with cuts and holes all over her. Castiel had no idea if she was even still alive. He could not see if she was still breathing, and she was not making a sound. Castiel entered the room and moved towards where Josef was still standing. Blood dripped of Cas' swords and blood covered his trench coat. "Who are you?" Josef demanded; "No one else is allowed in…" He stopped for he had noticed the blood. "Wh-who are you?"

Cas took a deep breath and the room suddenly flashed. During the flash Josef clearly saw the shadow of wings thrown up against the wall. He started backward dropping his instrument on the table. He tripped over the cord and fell to the ground. Cas walked slowly forward with pure hatred in his eyed. "I, I am an Angle of the Lord." He proclaimed. "I am here to get her and vanquish evil from this land." He bent down and grabbed Josef by the collar. He raised him into the air and looked at him closely with furious but curious eyes. As if looking into his soul, he then took his sword and plunged it deep into Josef's heart. Blood spurted out form the wound and Josef's mouth. Cas let go but kept him in the air just by the sword. He then made a movement lifting the body higher into the air before stabbing it with his other sword and using that momentum to slam the body back into the ground. He pulled the blades out and stored them in his belt. He walked over to Jazmyne's seemingly lifeless body and pulled the restraints off her, breaking them as he went. He then took off his coat and wrapped them around her. Next her grabbed her undergarments and stowed them in the coat pockets. He picked her up holding her in his arms like a baby. He turned to face the door and was started to see Naomi standing there with her guards.

"Castiel!" She shouted.

Cas looked directly at her and vanished into thin air leaving her there in the room with a bloody corpse on the floor.

Chapter 11

Castiel appeared outside his room at the Santé Fe station. He unlocked his door and ran in. He place Jazmyne's body on the bed and quickly grabbed up his bags. He had been smart to pack everything he could at the time. He quickly packed everything else and teleported down to the lobby where he dropped off his key and teleported back to his room. He picked up his bags and cradled Jazmyne again his arms before vanishing once again into this air. He reappeared on the side of a street where he one is flight over saw a car driving down the road by a priest. He knew this man would stop. He saw the head lights coming down the road and ran into the street. The priest got started and slammed down on his breaks. The car stopped right before hitting Cas. Cas ran over to the back passenger door and opened it. The priest noticed he was holding a girl in his arms and was alarmed at first. But then relaxed as Castiel climbed in saying "Quick father, we need to get to a hospital." With that the priest put the car back in drive and hit the gas. This priest was an elderly man of early 70's. He had been in the church since he was in his early 20's. It was his calling and he always was helping out at the local orphanages. It gave him great pleasure and peace in mind helping those unfortunate kids stay off the streets and find good loving families, for he himself had been a orphan.

He turned to Castiel and said "The closest is St. Mary's General. I hope you do not mind a Catholic hospital."

"That is fine, Cas said. He quickly looked over his shoulder out the back window and was relieved to see that no angel had followed him. He was sure they would not fore they would be tied up in hunting down the demons in Las Vegas.

"May I ask what happened?" The Father asked.

Castiel looked at him and said calmly; I was walking through the woods trying to get to this street to hitch a ride and I stumbled across her in a small clearing about 100 yards away from the road. There was no one there. As for the blood on my clothes some is from a deer I killed for dinner and the rest is hers. I tried to mop it up the best I could."

The father found it believable except for the deer part. But he didn't question. If this man attacked her why would he want to get her to a hospital? "You did a good deed my son. God will reward you for this."

Cas looked out the window still clutching Jazmyne to his chest and thought "I've been waiting for my father do reward me or talk to me for some time now. Where is he?" He looked back at the priest and said 'If she survives that will be reward enough."

It was not long until they came screeching to a halt in front of the Emergency Room. Cas threw the door open and pulled Jazmyne out. He rushed into the waiting and called for a nurse. The nurse behind the nurse behind the counter took notice and motioned Cas to lay Jazmyne down on a bed. Cas did just that. He stood back as the nurses and a doctor came running in and wheeled her out of sight to examine her body, and get her into a stable condition. Cas knew he could easily have healed her but since he had used so much of his power fighting and fleeing with her he was exhausted. Plus it would draw attention, and that was the last thing he wanted. As he stood there the priest came up and asked where she went. Cas looked down at him and said that the staff had taken her into the back to begin working on her. The priest sighed and said "I'm going to the chapel to pray. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you," said Cas; "I'll be here waiting for an answer."

"Ok," said the priest, and he walked off to the chapel to begin his praying for her life to be saved.

Castiel eventually walked into the back. A nurse tried to stop him, but after looking at him she decided to let him past. Cas wandered down the hall until he found the room Jazmyne was in. She was on a bed and they were working on cleaning her. There was a couple police officers there jotting notes. Then one turned to him and asked if he was the one who found her. Cas said he was, so they began questioning him. Everything they told him he already knew. Because she was found naked they checked to see if she had been raped, and she hadn't. They did a DNA check on her and found that what her name was. Cas knew all this, but he pretended that it was news to him. After the officers had interviewed him, they took their leave and left him there to watch as the medical staff tried to save Jazmyne's life. Cas felt numb, it was his fault this had happened. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard beeping coming from the room. As a nurse ran out, he quickly asked what was happening. She told him that Jazmyne had gone into cardiac arrest, and it was probably do to the extreme blood loss. As the staff rushed to get air into her lungs and started CPR, Cas wanted so badly to rush in a heal her but he couldn't. He was barley standing as it was. As the defibrillator was brought in and applied once. Then twice, and finally a third, after that the Doctor put the pedals aside and started to look at his watch. Right when he was about to claim the time of death, her heart beat returned, a nurse yelled out "Doctor!" and he looked. Her heartbeat was slow but steady. Her breathing was erratic but she was alive. The Doctor checked her over and confirmed that she was currently in a coma.

As he walked out he turned to Cas and asked "Are you a relative of hers?"

"Yes," Cas lied; I'm her father. I came home and found her like that."

The doctor put his hand on Cas' shoulder and said; "I'm so sorry, my prayers are with you. Good thing is she is alive, but currently in a coma. I don't know if she'll wake up. We can wait and see, but if she doesn't after a week than it is highly unlikely. I'm very sorry."

Cas nodded at him and stood there in the doorway as the nurses went about stitching up her cuts. He overheard them say how these cuts were almost surgical like. He watched as a couple made the sign of the cross over themselves and went back to work. After a couple hours they were finally done and left her to rest. Cas asked if he could enter the room and sit next to her. The nurse who he had first talked to bid him leave to do what he liked. As he sat there staring at her he leaned over and kissed her brow and squeezed her hand. He whispered softly; "I'm so sorry." Then he sat there holding her hand. Since he had used so much of his power it was not long before he fell asleep. Sleeping was a very odd thing for him; it had only happened a couple times when he lost all of his power, and the last time he had woken up in a hospital. When he awoke he noticed that it was morning and the priest was standing at the doorway. He seemed to have been up all night praying. He asked Cas how it was going, and Cas replied with what the doctor had told him. The priest made the sign of the cross over himself and then bid his goodbye. He had to get back to his church.

As the days passed nothing about Jazmyne's conditioned changed, she was given fluids and minerals to keep her alive and provide her body the nutrients it needed. Her bandages were changed and they had moved her to an actual room in the intensive care unit, but that was all. During the entire time Cas had not moved from his seat. He slept when needed to and ate all to regain his powers. After a week had passed the doctor from that night entered the room and told Cas to start thinking of what he wanted to do. It was time for decisions making. Did he keep her on life support or pull the plug and let them get out what organs they could so others might live. As Cas was contemplating what to do, he knew what he wanted but this is what humans did. This decision he would have to make this time. If it was different, he never would have gotten into that truck. He was about to give his answer when he noticed that standing behind the doctor was a Reaper. He realized it was the one that Dean had encountered numerous times. She was standing there waiting for him to answer. That's when Cas said; "Wait one more day. Please." The doctor sighed but said they would. He turned around and left but the reaper remained. She then entered the room.

"You cannot stay off Death, Castiel. He has sent me to come for her," she said. She continued on to say; "It will be painless and others will live, because of it. You can't help her Castiel. Give her up."

Cas stood up and growled; "I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD."\

"Yes you are and a fine one, but only death follows you."

"I am an angel, our rules of saving a life do not apply to when a reaper does not take a kill," Cas stated. "I said one more day did I not."

The reaper now annoyed turned away and left, but at the door she stopped and turned around. "What's one more day on this Earth Cas? What's one more day on this planet in that condition?" Then with that she walked away.

As day turned to night Cas sat there contemplating those words. As someone who was only using a human body to move around and interact with humans, what was one more day on this planet? He could never comprehend why Dean lived the life he did. Why when Castiel would ask, Dean would smile take a bite out of a pie and say "Because Cas, because this could be my last day. One day I will die, so I better enjoy days like today where there are no cases." Then he would saunter off to look at the newest copy of Busty Asian Beauties or another one of those magazines. That thought got Cas to crack a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He missed Dean and even Sam. He should be with them, not out here running and hiding. Cas stood up and left to find the chapel. He had made sure to put up Angel and Demon avoidance devices in her room so that they could not find her. He had even found a way of etching the words into her so that no Angel could ever just find her with their powers. But this time they would not appear on x-rays like they did with Dean and Sam. Cas eventually reached the chapel and stood looking up at the crucifix. He asked allowed "Why God? Why put us here to protect the humans but make it so in some cases we cannot save them? Why abandon us and disappear so that your sons and daughters will fight over control and leave the humans defenseless and then try to start the apocalypse? Why would you do that to us Father?" Cas waited a few minutes and then said; "I thought so." He started walked out but as soon as he was about to cross the threshold a warm gust of wind blew past him and almost knocked him over. He wondered what that was about, but then he heard over the PA "Doctor to room 356! I repeat, Doctor to room 356!" Cas looked at the speaker. Than it clicked that was Jazmyne's room. He rushed down the halls and down the stair until he was at her room. There was a crowd of nurses, interns, and even a couple patients. All of them were staring in astonishment. Cas pushed his was forward and came to a breathless stop.

There in front of him was Jazmyne. Her eyes were open and she was sitting up staring at the crowd. Cas pushed his way into the room and asked the doctor what happened. The doctor was just as astonished as her was. He exclaimed that all of her wounds have healed up and there wasn't a trace of any of them. It was as if they never existed. Her vitals were all perfect, she had a complete clean bill of health and they don't know how. All he could say was it was a miracle. Cas looked out at the crowd to see if there were any angels. "How could there be," he thought. All he saw was the reaper. She stood there looking right back at him and smiled. She pointed to the window and then vanished into thin air. Cas turned to the window and the only thing he could see was a rose bush filled with roses. But there shouldn't be, it was fall, well past the time roses should be in bloom. He then looked around the room and saw that a single rose was in Jazmyne's hand and on the nightstand next to her was a statue of the Virgin Mother. That's when Cas knew what had happened. It was not an angel that had saved her; it was not an angel that had heard his prayers. It was someone much more powerful and loving of the human race.

Chapter 12

The medical staff decided to keep Jazmyne for a couple more days so they could observe and test to see why she had by some miracle become healed. During those days Cas went out and found clothes in her size. He brought them over for her so that she would have something to wear when she left. He went to her place in Organ and had all her belongings set to ship back to her house in San Diego. He had already discussed with her that she would be returning home and it would be the safest place for her. He went around her house there making if invisible to Angels and demons. They would never find her. When it was time for her release he waited outside her room as she got dressed. When she entered the hallway he led her down to the car he had rented. It was a 1967 Ford Mustang. It wasn't an impala but because of his time with Dean, Cas had learned the good oldies. She climbed in and they set off for the nearest airport that would take her home. When they got there he walked her to the gate and gave her the plan ticket. He also gave her the second trench coat he had taken back in Washington.

"Here you go," he said. "Everything is ready for when you return. Your family will pick you up at the gate."

"What did you tell them?" Jazmyne inquired.

"I said I was your dean and that because of a severe wild fire we had to cancel this program and we were sending you back home. But you would still get full credit."

"Will I actually get the credit though?"

Cas looked down at her and let her know that it had already been done. When she got home she would see them on her transcript. Just then the flight attended came over the PA and announced that Jazmyne's flight was now boarding. She gave him a hug and said "Thank you for coming for me back there." Cas kissed the top of her head and gave her the bag he had brought with him. She opened it and saw that it was filled with about $50,000; it was all his winnings from the Casino, the rest he had either already used or for most of it returned it back to the bank he had taken it form. "Cas!" Jazmyne exclaimed; "You can't be serious. I can't take this."

"No take it Cas said forcibly. I don't need it after all, and think of it as repayment for driving me into town…and finding out what I need to do."

Jazmyne looked at him but finally said; "Ok I will." With that she walked to the gate and handed over her ticket. Just before she walked down the ramp to her plane she looked back and waved. Cas waved back and then was gone. Jazmyne smiled and headed down to her plane. She stowed her bag away and sat down in her seat. When she sat down she felt something in the pocket of the trench coat that she hadn't felt before. She pulled it out and saw that it was a book. She turned it over and read the title aloud; "Supernatural by Carver Edmund." She turned the book over and read the back; "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious Woman and White lures men to their deaths… a terrifying phenomenon that may be Sam and Dean's first clue to their Father's whereabouts." Jazmyne could not help but smile. She did not realize that these books actually were about real people. She had looked at them but never read them, but after what had happened she now decided that she would read them all and find out about these people and why Cas loved them so much. With that thought I her mind she relaxed into her seat and began reading as the plane began to taxi to the runway. She soon felt the jolt as the plane accelerated down the runway and took off. She was on her way home.

Miles away from the airport Castiel opened the door to his motel room. He had come across a case he decided to take on before he rejoined the Winchesters. He had no idea where they were and their phones were off or had no service. He assumed they were working a job. He threw his other bag onto the second bed in the room and began to unpack his supplies. He stopped and laid down on the empty bed beside him. He closed his eyes, but just then he heard a voice from the corner say; "Hello Clarence."

He turned around and only uttered one word. "Meg."

The End

Epilog:

"Meg." Castiel said. "What are you doing here?" Cas sat and then stood up from the bed.

"Oh I followed you home little angel boy." Meg said, as she walked up to him and stopped just short placing her hands on the foot of the bed. The way she had her hands placed, it caused her arms to push against her breasts and bring them forward. Cas could not help but take note of how luscious they were. "What's wrong my little soldier boy?" Meg went on to say. She stepped around the bed and inched closer towards Cas.

Cas took a step back but then held his ground. "Nothing", he said. "I just…I just thought you had died back then when you helped us get the tablet."

By the time Cas finished speaking Meg was standing right in front of him. She reached up and began to pull off his coat. "I almost did Cas, but I got away." She let Cas's coat hit the floor and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Cas wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. He then leaned in and kissed her lips. He could not help but think how soft they were as his pressed against hers.

As their mouths began the circular motion coming together to press their lips against each other, Cas began to slid his tongue into her mouth. As soon began to wrap their tongues around each other's. His right hand stayed in the small of her back, while his left moved up her side until it came across her breast. He moved his hand around before giving it a slight squeeze. He then bent his head and began to suckle her neck. As Meg breathe started to get heavier he whispered into her ear; "I missed this."

"I did too", Meg breathed back. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt. One after another his shirt slowly began to open up. He removed his tie and tossed it to the floor. He then took his hands and began to pull Meg's shirt up towards her head. As the shirt passed her breasts he took his hands off and placed them on both her breasts. He began to squeeze gently. Meg finished the motion of pulling her shirt off. She then pulled his off his shoulders. One it was off, Cas grabbed Meg by the waist and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, he laid her down and climbed up on top of her. They continued to kiss, tongues wrapping around each other and moving back in forth across their mouths. Cas slid his hand up under her bra and began to rub her breasts. He squeezed them, and took his finger and gently made circular motions around and on her nipples. He felt them become hard. Meg arched started to moan slowly as she arched her back. Cas took this opportunity and with his right hand unclasped her bra. He tore it off her body and tossed it aside. He lay there for a couple moments staring at her. As her breasts lay flat and slightly to the side of her body, he cupped her right breast in his left and continued to fondle it as he went down and began to suck her left. He kissed around it, licked it, but mostly sucked the nipple. Meg's moans began to become more audible as he did this. She slid her hands around his back, occasionally digging her nails into him. She than began to rub her left hand against his crotch before unbuttoning his pants. Cas stopped what he was doing and sat up. He pulled his pants off and then unbuttoned and removed hers. He was about to lay back down on top of her, but Meg rolled over so she was on top. They began to kiss again and Cas could not help but enjoy the feeling of her breasts being pressed against him. She then took his cock in her hand and slowly began stocking it. She wiggled her thumb around the head before sliding her hand down his shaft to the base. She cupped is testicles and rubbed them around her palm. Cas grunted slightly as the muscles in his penis twitched and he moved his dick around. She grinned and whispered in his ear; "You like that don't you."

"Yes" Cas said hardly able to breath. The sensation running through him was that of pure ecstasy. Meg then sat up and began to pump her arm as her hand glided over his shaft. With each motion his dick felt harder and harder. She then moved back and bent over. He laid there watching as she slowly placed her lips around his tip. She slowly began to suck his tip, in between breathes her tongue would swirl around his head. She then slid her head down his shaft and started to suck as she went up and down. Her right had placed at the base to give support. When she went back to focusing on his tip her she glided her hand rubbed her hand up and down in rhythm with her mouth. Cas laid there grunting as the pleasure washed over him. He could feel the beginning of what would be the buildup of his host's sperm. He then said; "If you aren't careful you're going to make me come."

Meg stopped and smiled. She swirled her tongue around his tip on last time and said; "What if I want you too." She then kissed his shaft and pulled herself back up so her eyes were even with his. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Cas took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and flip he so she was back on the bottom. "So dominate Cas." Meg said, "I like that in a man." Cas smirked as he began to remove her underwear. She lifted her legs so he could remove them. Once they were off Cas sat there his eyes crawling over her body from her head down to her toes, as she scanned her, his eyes pausing on her breasts and pussy. He then laid back down resting his hard cock against her leg as he began to kiss her. He slid his hand slowly the inside of her leg, getting closer to her vaginal lips. As he got closer he could feel warmth radiating from her. He slid his hand back down, teasing her. She took notice of this and grabbed his dick hard. He winced, but the foreplay was too enjoyable so he didn't mind. He then slid his hand back up and around her. He felt that she was damp, not necessarily wet, but he would fix that. His fingers glided over her lips gently rubbing them. As he went he felt her getting wetter and wetter. He found her clitoris; it had swelled up a bit, but enough to where he could easily make do. He began to rub it, slowly at first but then faster. As he increased his speed, Meg's moans began to get louder. Her hands clutched at his back, and she pressed him against her. He could tell that she was basically immobilized form his actions. She kept whispering for him not to stop in between her moans. He continued to make is circular motions across her cit. As he did, the round bulb that it was moved with him, Cas could fee his fingers begin to gradual sip as the wetness flowed from Meg. He then took is fingers and went back to rubbing the inner side of her lips before slowly pushing them inwards. Once inside, he began to push and pull his fingers back in forth as her juices continued to flow over his hand and wrist. He felt the warmth of her body all around him and occasional the shudder as she came ever closer to climaxing. These shudders started to come more frequent and were harder, he could feel her vaginal walls collapse around his hand as they vibrated each time expecting to be the one that brought on her orgasm. Cas took this as the sign that she was finally aroused enough to where he would not need any lubrication for he had none. He took is cock and placed it on the edge of her lips and began to push slightly. This was more teasing but on the foreplay side. He pushed against her, but held off from entering. He took his tip and rubbed it up and down her opening. Each time her pussy would open slightly as if trying to have him enter her. He took the side of his shaft and began rubbing that along her too, he lips parted perfectly to rub either side and the feeling was pleasant to both. Her fluids running across him, lubricating him ever more so he could slip in easily, Cas laid back down but did not kiss her. He looked her in the eyes as he positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into her.

As he entered, Meg's face contorted into a grimace as pain shot through her. Cass toped and asked if she was ok. She kept her eyes closed but responded for him to continue. It had just been awhile since she had been entered. Especially by someone as endowed as he was. He pushed himself in as far as he could go. He felt the wetness and warmth flow over his cock as he began to move it back and forth. He started off sow, kissing her as he went. Meg lay there, moving with his body when needed to. She felt him leave her only to enter her once again. Every time he reentered, she would moan in a mixture of slight pain and ecstasy. Every time he entered she would slightly arch her back as he drove himself forward. As he picked up speed she felt a feeling over her orgasm coming ever closer. It was building up and she was struggling to maintain it. She wanted to last longer; this feeling of him inside her was too pleasant. He took up all space inside her and it was a fine fit. AS he sped up Cas stopped kissing her so he could concentrate, he kissed her when he could, of sucked it. But he mainly was just breathing and grunting into her ear. This drove her mad, she clutched at his chest but felt it slick with sweat. She herself was very wet with sweat. He could feel droplets slid down her sides and down her breasts. Cas sped up and sped up till there was hardly anytime between him leaving and reentering her. Her moans had gotten very loud by this point that she couldn't let them happen with her mouth closed. She was on the very edge; she could not hold it in any longer. With one final moan she let forth her orgasm. As her fluids flowed out form her in a wave, her walls clasped around Cas to hold his cock still. Cas felt the vibrations as her pussy contracted, and giving her a couple more thrust he himself let go. His dick stiffened and he felt the sperm leave his body. He felt it flow out into her. He could feel her fluids running down his shaft and upper thighs. He knew that his own fluids were mixing with them but he didn't care. He continued to thrust but ever slowly. He was fatigued but he kept it up. He placed his head on Meg's breast and kissed it. He then raised it and began to kiss her lips once again. He left himself in her occasionally giving a small thrust. Meg was breathing heavily in rhythm with him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She could feel his dick still moving as it released some fluid still into her. She could feel it slightly flowing out of her as she was full. She felt the stickiness of it mixed with her own. She felt his dick start to soften as its job was done. Soon it retracted form her and just lay pressed against her. She pulled him down and kissed her next. Breathing heavily she pushed him up so she could look him in the eyes. They were bright and she smiled. "I missed this Clarence." She said.

Cas smiled slightly and responded that he did too. He then rolled off her and lay on the bed. She turned over and rested her head on his chest. One palm on his right breast, the other she dropped down and gently squeezed and fondled his cock. It was enough to make him enjoy it, but not make him as hard as he was when he entered her. Eventually she fell asleep against him. Cas had his arm wrapped around her as he felt her breathing slow. He realized that she was asleep. He closed his eyes for a few what he thought would be a few minutes.

The next morning Cas woke up feeling refreshed. But something felt off. He looked over to his left and saw that Meg was gone. Beside him was nothing but air. On the other bed was his bag still half unpacked. He looked down and saw that he was still completely dressed in his clothes from last night. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes in disappointment. With a heavy sigh Castiel breathed; "It was only a dream."

1 

Roughly translates to "Curse You". I could not find any way to say "Damn Demons"


End file.
